


Below the Belt

by XxmerthurcatxX



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, That's it, Virgin Billy, band au, harringrove pornathon, that's the fic, they jerk each other off on the tour bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: harringrove pornathon prompts: virgin, band auSteve and Billy have been together for a while now but have yet to do anything beyond make out. Until tonight ;)





	Below the Belt

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't going to write for the pornathon cause I have a million things to write already, but I have no self control, so here it is lol
> 
> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve slammed Billy back against the door as soon as it was closed, thanking his lucky stars that the rest of the band had opted to go out drinking so they had the bus to themselves. Billy groaned in pain when his head smacked against the door, opening his mouth to protest, but Steve cut him off, kissing him soundly. The younger boy groaned again, this time in pleasure as Steve licked past the seam of his lips, curling his tongue around Billy’s and pressing against his thigh because fuck he was hard and he needed as much friction as he could get. 

Billy pushed at his chest when Steve broke away to kiss at his neck, putting a little distance between them so he could catch his breath. 

“Jesus, Harrington, where’s the fire?” Billy asked, breaking off with a moan when Steve tugged the strap of his crop top out of the way and nipped at his shoulder.

“Remember last time? You were in my lap on the couch and the rest of the band came back and dumped tequila on our heads and told us communal spaces were off limits,” Steve reminded him, licking a long stripe up Billy’s neck as his fingers slipped down to the button on his jeans. “And I don’t wanna get interrupted again before I get my hand on your cock,” Steve murmured, nibbling Billy’s earlobe before pulling away to grin at him. 

He wasn’t prepared for Billy to be blushing bright red, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he looked at Steve nervously from under his ridiculously dark lashes. 

“Is...Is that not okay?” Steve asked, backtracking, worried he made Billy uncomfortable. They hadn’t gone further than making out, which Steve had assumed was because they were stuck on a tour bus with three other bandmates plus their crew and they never had any privacy. But maybe it was because Billy didn’t want him like that. Maybe he’d changed his mind. “I mean...do you not want to? Cause we don’t have to. If you’ve changed your mind, it’s-

Billy cut him off with a kiss, soft and just catching the corner of his mouth, one hand cupping Steve’s cheek as he pulled away. 

“I want to,” Billy said simply, smiling a shy sort of smile that Steve didn't even know the other boy was capable of. Billy Hargrove, front man for The Upside Down wasn’t shy. He was all shit eating grins with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, licking at his lips between each lyric. He wore crop tops and eyeliner and jeans so tight you could see whether a  _ dime _ in his back pocket was heads or tails. No. Billy Hargrove was anything but shy. 

“A minute ago you looked nervous as hell, man,” Steve said skeptically. 

Billy sighed, letting out a soft whine as his head dropped forward to rest on Steve’s shoulder, mumbling something the older boy didn’t quite catch. 

“What was that?” Steve asked, tipping Billy’s chin up so they were face to face again. 

“I’ve never done it before,” Billy grumbled. 

Steve frowned in confusion before something clicked in his brain, his eyes widening. 

“With a guy, you mean?” he asked. 

Billy rolled his eyes. 

“I’m gay, Steve. Why would I have done it with a girl?” he asked, exasperation clear in his voice. 

“So...with anyone then,” Steve said slowly, processing that new bit of information. And how could that possibly be true? How could Billy “self proclaimed rock and roll slut” Hargrove, be a virgin? How had nobody gotten there hands on this beautiful fucking boy? 

“Is that, I mean, is that a major turn off?” Billy asked, looking both annoyed and terrified at the same time. It was honestly endearing. 

Steve laughed, shaking his head and crowding Billy back against the door. 

“No. Not a turn off at all, baby,” he said, brushing his nose against Billy’s. “But you want to? With me?” he asked, wanting to make absolutely sure. 

Billy, whose confidence must have returned now that he was certain Steve wasn’t going to shove him away or laugh at him for being a virgin, grabbed a hold of Steve’s hand and pressed it over his crotch. 

“What do you think?” he challenged, arching a brow. 

Steve grinned, licking into Billy’s mouth as he undid his jeans with deft fingers. He was slow about it, fully intending to tease Billy a bit, mouth going dry when he got his hand down the other boy’s pants and realized he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Of course he wasn’t. His jeans were so tight there’s no way Billy could fit underwear under them even if he wanted to. 

“You’ll tell me if it’s too fast, yeah? If you want me to stop just-

“For fuck’s sake, Steve, just fucking touch me already,” Billy groussed, his head falling back against the door when Steve’s curled his fingers around his cock. “Oh, shit.”

“Ask and you shall receive,” Steve teased, swiping his thumb over the head of Billy’s dick, smirking when the younger boy bucked into his hand. “That’s it, sweetheart. Take what you need. I’ll give it to you. Anything you want, it’s yours,” Steve promised, trying to ignore his own hard on in favor of taking care of Billy’s. 

“You too,” Billy panted, “Wanna see you too.  _ Please _ .”

And really, who was Steve to deny Billy when he asked so nicely. It took him a second, since he was too stubborn to let go of Billy meaning he had to get his own pants undone with one hand, but as soon as his dick was free Billy’s hands were at his hips, dragging him in close so their cocks rubbed together. 

“God, Billy, you feel so good,” Steve groaned, wrapping his fingers around both of them, his free hand finding its way into Billy’s hair. He tucked his face into Billy’s neck, thrusting against him, already feeling like he was gonna come and fuck, wasn’t Billy supposed to be the one losing control since he was new to all this?

“Mmm, I didn’t-ah-didn’t know it would feel like this,” Billy stuttered, a soft whimper sounding in the back of his throat, which was unfair because how was Steve supposed to deal with that? Billy was unfairly hot and sexy and it wasn’t fair to add cute to that list because Steve was only human!

Steve licked at the shell of Billy’s ear, eyelashes fluttering when he felt Billy’s hips starting to lose their rhythm, knowing the other boy was close. 

“Next time, I want you to come in my mouth,” Steve said, voice barely above a whisper and just like that Billy was coming over his fist. 

Steve pulled back just in time to see Billy’s mouth drop open, his eyes slipping shut as he cried out, fingers digging so hard into Steve’s hips he knew he was gonna have bruises but he didn’t care. The sight alone was enough to send him crashing over the edge with a choked off moan. 

They shook against each other as they came down, most of Steve’s weight on Billy, who was thankfully still being supported by the door. 

“So,” Steve said when he got his breath back. “How was your first time?”

Billy smiled, pressing lazy kisses all across Steve’s face. 

“Perfect.”

  
  



End file.
